


Tokyo Love Hotel

by velos_mush



Series: Tokyo Love Hotel (series) [1]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: AU, Culmets - Freeform, Forbidden Love, Implications of violence, M/M, Near Future, Sex Work, additional warnings in chapters if need be, kinda dystopian?, not beta'd we just die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velos_mush/pseuds/velos_mush
Summary: Hugh really shouldn't pick favourites out of his customers, but he can't help it.Depicts sex work in Tokyo, Earth, in a near future.Idea & Title from Tokyo Love Hotel by Rina Sawayama. (Although this is not what a love hotel actually is!)(Only the last chapter gets explicit)
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Series: Tokyo Love Hotel (series) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173983
Comments: 72
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is different, quite intimidating actually to publish, but I see no reason to keep this just to myself. I've written a lot in the past few weeks, and things have just kind of expanded. (So, I have 2 series going on now...)  
> I wasn't sure if this should be rated T or M, as no mature scenes are actually depicted, but heavily implied. I chose M just in case & to keep the door open if I decide to go there.  
> The chapters also get longer as we go.

Hugh’s eyes are tracing the edges of the ceiling he knows all too well. It’s something he does without noticing anymore. Sometimes it’s to distract him, and sometimes, like now, it’s just a habit for when there’s nothing to do or say. 

Paul’s head rests on his chest, his arms around him. He’s breathing softly against Hugh’s skin. Hugh runs his hands through the blonde hair.

He’d reserved almost the whole night again. Hugh didn’t mind. They pay him the same no matter what, as long as there’s customers. And when it came to this particular customer, Hugh minded even less. Of course, he’s not supposed to think that. But no one needs to know.

Paul shifts and looks up, eyebrows furrowed. His eyes find the clock, and he lets out a little groan. 

“Did you fall asleep?” Hugh asks, stroking his hair.

“Almost,” Paul answers and reluctantly lifts himself up. The warmth of his body lingers on Hugh’s skin for a while in the otherwise chilly room. Paul sits on the edge of the bed and pulls a shirt on over his head. Hugh lifts himself up too and glances at the clock. They’re almost out of time.

Paul stands up and takes a deep breath, like he’s about to say something. He turns his eyes away and sighs instead.

“I had a good time,” Hugh voices, sitting on the bed.

Paul pulls his pants on and chuckles. “You’re just saying that.”

“No I’m not,” Hugh shakes his head and gets up. He wraps a skirt around his waist. Paul looks at him with sad eyes.

“Really though, I don’t bother you?”

“No,” Hugh insists as he walks up to Paul and places a hand on his cheek. He’s glad he can be honest. What makes Paul even think that escapes him. He’s absolutely one of the best clients he has, objectively speaking, of course… “Don’t think that. Because you absolutely don’t.”

Paul smiles a faint smile and looks into Hugh’s eyes. The room’s dim lights reflect from the blue eyes behind the white eyelashes. Hugh smiles back and leans in for a kiss.

Paul draws the kiss out for as long as he can. His hands linger on Hugh’s hips as they part. 

“Well,” Paul starts. “I gotta go.”

Hugh nods, and without looking at him again, Paul lets go, grabs his stuff and leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: Depicts sex work.  
> Paul doesn't like his boss.

“My boss is a fucking moron!” That’s the first thing out of Paul’s mouth, before he’s even removed his jacket. He struggles with it for a second, grunting in frustration. “What does he expect me to do, be a fucking superhero and break the laws of physics?”

Hugh looks at him with a curious expression as he sits down on the edge of bed. Paul stops in his tracks in front of him.

“Sorry. You probably don’t care.”

“I don’t mind,” Hugh says and pats the bed next to him. “Just be careful you don’t spill any company secrets.”

Paul snickers and sits beside him. “And what would you do with those?”

“Sell to the highest bidder,” Hugh grins. 

“Of course,” Paul joins the game. Hugh’s hand lands on his knee. Paul seems taken aback by the gesture. He stares into nothingness for a moment. The smile on his face fades quickly and he turns to Hugh with a serious expression. “And then what?”

Hugh is taken aback by his tone. 

“I don’t know,” he starts with a low voice and takes Paul’s hand in his own. “I’d be rich?” He smiles.

He knows that’s not what Paul meant. The job pays well. Hugh admits that’s a big part of it. Beyond that, it comes with freedoms most jobs don’t have. He enjoys the small things, like sleeping in, and appreciates the strict safety measures taken to keep everyone safe. 

Paul’s stuck staring at him with concern in his eyes. “You… Would you work here if you could do anything?”

“Maybe.”

There’s a crease in between Paul’s brows. It seems that was not the answer he expected.

“You haven’t left your job even though you don’t love every single aspect of it,” Hugh offers a comparison. He’s trying not to sound judgemental or offended. He’s not. Paul’s lips part slightly, and realization takes over his expression. Then his brows furrow again and he squeezes Hugh’s hand.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…” he says in a low voice. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Hugh smiles softly. “If I had infinite money, I would not work for a day more, in any place.”

Paul relaxes a little, then looks at Hugh with an uncertain expression. His eyes squint. “I probably still would. Does that make me crazy?”

“No. It makes you passionate.”

Paul lays his head on Hugh’s shoulder. The first time he did it, it confused Hugh, but not in a bad way. It was such a simple gesture, and Hugh was rarely surprised by anything here. Some people came just for cuddles. But Paul showed so much raw emotion from the very first time he’d come here. At first, it was frustration, maybe even anger. After a couple times, he’d come in one day looking so sad Hugh just wanted to take him into his arms and hug him until everything had cleared. Neither of them had said anything, Paul had just laid his head against Hugh’s shoulder and they’d stayed there for almost 45 minutes, Hugh gently stroking his back.

Now Hugh knows it as something unique to Paul, his way of seeking consolation or forgiveness. Maybe Hugh has, at some point, started to forget what some emotions can feel or look like. He’s constantly surrounded by people, connected to people… But not really. He never talks about what he really feels or thinks, not even with friends. He’s afraid of any feeling being expressed too strongly, especially when it comes to himself. Paul has made him realize it. Paul doesn’t, or maybe he can’t, hide his feelings. 

Hugh tilts his head, seeking Paul’s eyes. He looks up at him and Hugh greets him with a smile.

“What do you wanna do today?”

Paul looks pensive for a moment. “We can do anything. Anything _you_ want.”

They stare at each other, hand in hand. It isn’t unusual that a customer wants Hugh to lead, but it’s almost without exception with sexual implications. That’s not what Paul’s asking. His statement is genuine. And while with most people, Hugh would be apprehensive about such a general statement, with Paul he isn’t. 

So, he does exactly what he wants to do: leans forward and kisses Paul.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected encounter.

It’s a sunny afternoon in Akasaka. Hugh’s browsing a bookstore on his day off. He comes by the history section, and is flipping through a book, when he hears a familiar voice.

“Hugh?”

Before he can think whether he should or not, his head turns towards the voice. His eyes meet a familiar face carrying an expression he can’t quite read. It’s surprised, but there’s something else. He quickly notes the well-tailored suit the man is wearing and how daylight illuminates his hair almost translucent. Damn, he looks good.

“Hey,” Paul greets, flustered.

“Hi. Umm,” Hugh takes a look around. 

“What… what brings you here?” Paul tries to start a conversation.

“I, uhh… I shouldn’t be talking to you. I’m sorry.”

Paul gets visibly anxious. “What..? Why?”

“It’s policy. At work.”

“Oh.”

 _Not that I don’t want to_ , Hugh thinks. He suppresses the thought.

“I mean, it’s just to keep things clear. Safe.”

“Right,” Paul says and looks puzzled. “How do they know though?”

“They don’t,” Hugh chuckles. “But I do. And if anyone saw me…”

“This is a massive city.”

“In which you and I just met randomly.”

Paul’s brows furrow. He knows Hugh’s right. He doesn't seem to know what to say, and taps on a book on display next to him.

“Right…” Paul finally voices.

“Sorry.” Hugh really is sorry. 

They awkwardly go their separate ways, and Hugh notices Paul glancing at him from afar a few times before he decides to leave the bookstore.

* * *

The next evening, Hugh gets to work and checks his list of clients for the night. He sighs solemnly at the first name. Of course.

He’s not sure what to expect as he waits for the knock on the door. He hopes Paul’s not too bothered by what happened yesterday, but knows that’s probably too much asked. He was bothered the whole day himself. At some point he had to admit to himself it was because he would have liked to talk to Paul too. 

It’s the first time Hugh has ever found any workplace policy a hindrance.

There’s a faint sound from the door, and Hugh opens it to find Paul looking exactly like what he should have known he’d look like. Restless and irked. His eyes bounce from the floor to Hugh and back again.

“Can I come in?”

“Well, you paid for it, right?” Hugh feels his attempt to lighten the mood fall flat.

Paul steps past Hugh into the room. They stand in silence for a moment. Paul’s hands are in his pockets, and Hugh stares at his back, wondering if he should say something.

Before he can, Paul turns around and wraps his arms around Hugh in a hungry kiss. He pushes him gently against the door, his hands wander on Hugh’s sides and his leg slides in between Hugh’s.

They don’t talk much after that. Not even when Paul leaves before his reservation ends. Hugh just hopes he’ll find the note he managed to sneak into his pocket.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: Depicts sex work.  
> Thank you for your amazing comments! You all inspired me to write this chapter that initially didn't exist at all, and I enjoyed it very much.

Hugh keeps replaying Paul’s visit in his head. Him pushing Hugh against the door and kissing him senseless. Pulling Paul’s jacket off and rapidly going on to unbutton his shirt. They’d barely said hello. Usually, Hugh would slow things down, have a discussion about what was expected of the visit, had the client not specified it beforehand. Of course as he grew more familiar with a person, communication became easier and quicker. This time, even the rest of the protocol he usually clings onto as a safety measure, was thrown out of the window.

Pieces of clothing frantically scattered around the room. Paul’s breath heavy against his ear.

Hugh remembers every kiss vividly. Lips on his neck, his collarbone, his pecks. He’d tried to give back every chance he got, but Paul had seemed pretty determined to get on with his mission. He’d pushed Hugh down on the bed and climbed on top of him, running his hands along Hugh’s torso, head buried in the curve of his neck. At this point, Hugh had started wondering if Paul was consciously avoiding eye contact. 

He had pressed his lips next where chest transitioned to well defined abs. His hands followed as he moved down, tracing Hugh’s iliac crest. Hugh bites his lip at the next image. 

An alert from his phone interrupts his thoughts. He glances at it furiously, as if it was sentient, and the alert wasn’t set by Hugh himself earlier. He needs to get ready. Well, soon. He can spare a few more minutes.

Or, he thinks, he can do that while daydreaming. He stands up and enters the small bathroom attached to the room. The light here is much brighter and colder. He adjusts the light to be dimmer, more comfortable.

Has it only been two days since? It feels like much longer. Hugh’s missing _his_ touch specifically, but isn’t quite ready to admit it yet.

_He’s skilled_ , he thinks instead. Of course it’s nice to be with someone who knows what they’re doing. Paul’s confidence seems to also have grown rapidly since they first met.

That doesn’t explain why he was so disappointed when Paul got up as soon as they were finished, though. He’s usually cuddly, especially after sex. This sudden change in behavior worried Hugh a little. Paul had made it quite clear he didn’t want to talk, but Hugh couldn’t let him go without a word.

“You’re leaving already?” he asked. “You have half an hour more, you know…”

“Yeah.” The answer could’ve been to either of the questions. But he’d already disappeared to the bathroom, leaving Hugh staring at the door he closed behind him, perplexed. 

Well, fuck this. If this was gonna be it, there wasn’t anything to lose, right? That’s what Hugh told himself, grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from the nightstand drawer and started writing on it. Paul had returned from the bathroom before he could write much of anything. If he had showered, it was the quickest shower Hugh had ever seen. Nevertheless, he was pulling his clothes on, grabbing them from the floor and grunting in frustration when he couldn’t find something.

Hugh discreetly finished the note with “ _xo, Hugh”_. Fortunately, Paul was occupied with his missing clothes, so he could easily fold the piece of paper and hide it behind his back before he noticed. Hugh spotted a tie on the floor and picked it up.

“This?”

Paul looked up at him briefly, his face in a slight frown, and took the tie from his hand, cautiously.

“Thanks,” he murmured and shoved the tie in his pocket instead of wearing it. 

Paul kept moving restlessly, patting his pockets and picking up his bag from the floor. Hugh needed to just get in there before he was gone. He grabbed Paul’s lapel with one hand, pulling him into a kiss to distract the man. Successfully, he slipped the note into the same pocket with the tie. He should find it there.

When they broke the kiss, Paul’s face was flushed with red. He didn’t look angry, or sad, just confused. He muttered something resembling a goodbye and left the room, glancing back at Hugh wistfully as the door closed. Hugh can still only hope he read the man correctly. 


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Hugh finds himself sitting in the dressing room after his shift. He finished changing a good while ago, and now he’s just sitting there, staring at the floor. He glances at his phone next to him and picks it up for the hundredth time today.

There’s nothing there. Maybe he should’ve just let the whole thing be.

“Hey,” Cora, a colleague he’s close with, taps him on the shoulder. “There’s someone who wants to talk to you.”

Hugh looks at her with a questioning expression.

“I can send them away.”

“Wait.” Hugh gets up, walks a few steps to the corridor and peeks at the back entrance. Through the glass on the door he recognizes the figure outside. A nervous flutter hits his chest.

“I’m good,” he whispers to Cora, grabs his bag and gets going. Cora follows him into the corridor and smiles at him gently. They exchange looks they know the other will understand.

“You’re an angel,” Hugh says and kisses Cora’s forehead before briskly making his way outside.

It’s summer, but it’s relatively cold at night. Paul turns his head as he hears the door go. Hugh steps next to him and looks at him for a while. He’s already turned back, hands in his pockets, staring at the night sky. His face seems calm, which makes Hugh a little uneasy. Should be the other way around, of course, but Paul isn’t exactly known for keeping his cool in stressful situations. Hugh looks around, doesn’t see anyone, but he still isn’t comfortable talking here.

“Let’s go,” he says as he starts walking along the alley. Paul follows him. They walk for a couple of blocks without saying anything.

“So, uhh, giving me your number isn’t against the rules?” Paul asks. 

“It is.”

Hugh tries to keep his tone and expression as neutral as possible. 

“Sorry I didn’t text. I thought it would be better to talk face to face.”

“You shouldn’t have come to my work,” Hugh scolds. In every other aspect, he agrees. “Be glad you came across Cora and not anyone else.”

Paul turns to look at him, face in a slight frown. “Sorry.”

“I forgive you,” Hugh replies and makes sure there’s more of a sparkle in his voice this time. 

“I was surprised. I didn’t think…” Paul ends the sentence midway with a light chuckle. “I thought you didn’t want to talk to me.”

“It wasn’t about wanting, really.”

Paul looks thoughtful, and doesn’t reply.

They come to a small bridge crossing a river, and Paul stops to look somewhere down the stream. Hugh observes his expression, trying to find clues about what he’s feeling. He brushes his hand against Paul’s, but decides not to grab it at the last second. A duck quacks further along the river.

“I mean it,” Hugh speaks in a low voice, eyes fixed somewhere on the water’s surface. “Call me.”

“Yeah? You want that?” There’s genuine surprise in Paul’s voice.

Hugh turns back to face Paul. He’s hopeful, yet nervous. “Yeah. I do. I mean, if you want to, as well, of course.”

Paul stares at him for a while, then smiles a faint but genuine smile and nods. Hugh takes it as he’s not opposed to the idea. They both turn to stare at the stream. The water swirls, just barely visible in the night, down the narrow concrete channel. Neither of them know what to say, or if it’s better to say nothing at all.

“And it won’t cause you problems?” Paul asks after a while.

“No, don’t worry,” Hugh replies, although he’s not sure it’s true. He’s not exactly clear on what could happen if people found out himself. He’s only heard stories.

He suspects Paul hears the hesitation in his voice. He’s looking at him, brows furrowed.

Hugh takes his hands, squeezing reassuringly.

“Seriously, don’t worry. How would they know?”

Paul chuckles at the reference to an earlier conversation, and his body relaxes at the sight of Hugh’s beaming smile. He squeezes Hugh’s hands in return.

“Okay, if you say so. Umm,” Paul taps a finger on the back of Hugh’s hand. “I should-- I should get going soon.”

“Oh. You have work in the morning?” Paul nods as an answer. Hugh suddenly feels bad about keeping him up this late. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize.”

“It’s okay. I mean, I can only blame myself,” Paul smiles a self-deprecating smile. He looks down at his feet. “Um, you want my number too?”

Hugh smiles widely and nods.

Paul writes his number on Hugh’s phone and hands it back with a smile that makes Hugh's heart skip. He insists on walking Hugh home despite the late hour. 

It’s a bright night, you can see the stars and the moon is almost full. Paul points out a few constellations, paired with some interesting facts about each one, as they walk hand in hand. The walk is over sooner than Hugh would like. He stops and stalls at the intersection of the road he lives on. 

“This is me,” he says and smiles longingly.

“Oh,” Paul exhales as they stand there, facing each other.

“Good night, Paul.”

“Good night, Hugh.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I confess I'm not sure what the note actually says, other than his number... You can imagine whatever you'd like besides that, if you want! Or, I might try to think about it. But I kinda like it being left open.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depicts sex work.  
> Additional warnings: mention of pregnancy, reference to violence

For the next week or so, Paul doesn’t visit. He even cancels one reservation he’d made earlier. They’re in contact via text and an occasional phone call, but Paul never offers an explanation, and Hugh doesn’t ask. Their conversations consist of the mundane stuff – what they had for breakfast, the news of the day, work (without too many details).

After another day of discussing the weather, Hugh decides to _say_ something. He debates between texting and calling for a moment, but decides to text. Paul is probably awake despite the late hour, but texting will give him more space to respond.

_\-- You can still come here, you know. Any time._

Nothing happens immediately. Or in the first minute Hugh spends staring at the screen. He sighs, puts the phone in his pocket and decides to go home. He’s headed out, when Cora gestures for him to wait up and catches up, pulling on a pink denim jacket. 

Almost as soon as they’re out the door, Hugh’s phone buzzes and he quickly reaches for it.

\-- _I know._

He sees Cora looking at him from the corner of his eye. He puts the phone back in his pocket.

“Should I be worried?” Cora voices.

“No,” Hugh answers hastily, but to be honest, he’s not sure. “I think.”

Cora tilts her head and looks at him with one eyebrow raised. She places a cigarette between her lips and lights it.

“I don’t want you to get in trouble, Hugh.”

“I’m fine. I will be, in any case.”

“Wait, what do you mean?” Cora asks with concern. Hugh dismisses her completely, instead turning her attention to a bar on the other side of the road.

“Drinks?”

“Are you trying to distract me?” Cora laughs. Hugh shrugs playfully as an answer.

“Only,” Cora’s voice is more serious again. “If you tell me what’s actually going on.”

It’s not easy to explain to someone what you don’t understand yourself. Hugh assures Cora nothing is going on, well, yet. He tells her about the encounter in the book store, and about exchanging numbers.

“This was a week ago?” Cora inquiries with a suspicious look. “And you haven’t seen him since?”

Hugh nods.

“I see.” Cora finishes her drink and stares at the empty glass in her hand before returning to look at Hugh. “You’re serious.”

“I don’t know,” Hugh insists, in vain.

“You are. I know you. All the times this happened before, you’re over the guy in a week, max. And you’ve had some serious cuties lining up, too.”

Hugh raises a brow. 

“Like this one too,” Cora grins.

Hugh’s phone buzzes on the table. He opens the message instantly.

\-- _Where are you?_

He can feel Cora’s eyes on him, and lifts his gaze to find her looking at him with a smile that’s tender, almost sad. Hugh feels his cheeks redden, but decides to be brave. He trusts Cora, after all.

“You, um, knew someone who got fired for violating their contract, right?”

Cora sighs and reaches for Hugh’s hand, contemplating her answer.

“What happened?”

“Well, they got pregnant. Wanted to keep the child. That got resolved, they figured everything out, until it turned out the father was a client and they’d been dating for a while. That was the bigger problem in the management’s eyes.”

Hugh just nods slowly.

“I think they went on to be a stay-at-home-parent. I don’t know if it would’ve been possible to get work in the field anymore.”

“That’s it?”

“What do you mean that’s it?” Cora chuckles, the worried expression quickly returning.

“I mean- well, I know what the contract says, but nothing… _happened_?” Hugh doesn’t want to think about such things, but knows what sometimes goes on in the industry. It’s not pretty, and while it’s not common, it’s not unheard of either. Cora’s brows crease at the thought and she looks down.

“Not that I know.”

A silence lingers around the two for a while.

“Hugh?” Cora voices softly. “How long have you been with us?”

Hugh lifts his gaze to face Cora’s big brown eyes. It’s clear why she’s asking.

“Four and half years.”

Cora nods. She gives Hugh a gentle smile.

“That’s not too bad.”

It’s not. After 5 years, the contract becomes much more favorable for the employee. They can’t fine you for breaking the rules, and resigning is easier. Firing you is the worst they can do – at least legally.

Cora gets up from the table, lifts her bag and throws it haphazardly over her shoulder.

“I’m gonna go. You... Be careful.” Hugh nods, thankful. “But Hugh. Don’t deny things you want from yourself. You deserve nice things.”

She pats Hugh's shoulder and leaves. Hugh's gaze instantly redirects to the phone, the three words of Paul's message running in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo... The world has kinda gotten darker as I've written this. I took some ideas from the South Korean idol industry, they have some pretty insane "5-year-contracts" over there. Of course this is a dystopian version, still. At least in some way.  
> Anyway! Hope you continue enjoying the series!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fools in love.   
> I've had these parts written for a while and it seems I'm keen on keeping them as close to the originals as possible. So, I'm just gonna finish this story as it is now. (But I might write a sequel. Why do I do this to myself.)

After Cora’s left, Hugh orders another drink, and starts typing a message to Paul at least a dozen times. Finally he decides not to meet him now. He  _ wants _ to, but it doesn’t feel right. He needs to get his thoughts in order; admit things to himself and decide what he wants. He can’t pull Paul down with him before knowing the risks himself.

\--  _ Gonna go to sleep. Talk to you tomorrow? _

This time the reply is instant.

\--  _ Of course. Good night. _

The next day, Hugh wakes up around noon and finds a message from Paul sent a few hours ago. Right, he must be working today. When does the man sleep?

\--  _ Good morning, beautiful. _

Hugh smiles widely at the message.

\--  _ Good morning. _

He sends another message after a while.

_ \-- You should come by tonight. _

He’s not sure what exactly he’s suggesting. He admits having Paul pay for seeing him would be weird. It may be the easiest way for them to meet, but it feels wrong to ask that of him. He’s about to invite Paul over to his place after work, but his phone buzzes again.

\--  _ Okay. _

Oh. Well, maybe a public place is the best bet. They can grab drinks and talk, like a real date. That sounds very nice.

\--  _ I’m off at 01. _

Hugh fully expects Paul to wait for him after his shift, and receives no notification from him personally, so he’s surprised to learn he’s made a last-minute reservation.

Hugh paces the room nervously. After Paul had made the reservation, he’d realized he didn’t actually specify where they should meet. He’d just thought about it, and accepted it as fact. Well, at least he gets to see him, no matter what. He has no idea what to expect. This might be a good sign, or it might not be… His thoughts are racing. But they haven’t seen each other in a while, and he misses Paul. But god, he needs to do a better job at communicating.

A knock on the door wakes Hugh from his thoughts. He gets up in a haste, checks himself in the mirror and opens the door. An irritated Paul storms past him into the room.

“Okay,” he starts with a tone that’s new to Hugh. He doesn’t like it. “What do you want from me?”

Hugh’s barely had time to close the door, and he’s stuck leaning to it, staring at Paul in disbelief.

“What?”

“What do you want, Hugh? You got me here again, like a fucking idiot, pouring all my money at you!” 

Is that what Paul thinks is happening? That hurts. Words escape him before he can consider them.

“The fuck, Paul? You really think I would do that?”

“I don’t know!” the expression on Paul’s face turns desperate as he throws his hand in the air and turns to look away.

“Because I wouldn’t! Great to know you think that!” Hugh screams. Right before realizing this is not the way to do this. Fuck. Didn’t he just promise to do better?

“I-,” Hugh stammers. “I thought you’d meet me after work.” His voice almost breaks.

Paul turns back to look at him. His expression is as distressed as Hugh feels.

“I’m sorry,” Paul says in a low voice, almost whispering. Hugh’s eyes turn down as he fights off tears. “But I... What  _ do _ you want, Hugh? I need to know what… what this is.”

“I don’t know,” Hugh murmurs. 

“Okay,” Paul exhales. Hugh sees him move, but doesn’t look at him. “We’ll, uh, figure it out.”

Paul sounds sincere, like it’s all fine again. Hugh is so fucking confused. He can feel a tear stream down his cheek. 

“Hey,” Paul panics and hastily moves closer, placing his hands on Hugh’s arms. “Hey, hey. It’s okay.” He doesn’t sound very sure.

It’s dawning on Hugh more and more why it makes perfect sense for Paul to doubt him. Everything he’s done suddenly feels wrong. Maybe he did it without even realizing? He should’ve realized. Stupid, stupid. His mind is flooded with things he’s done wrong.

“I never should’ve…” Hugh sobs. Paul wraps his arms around him, his hands cautiously landing on the back of Hugh’s neck. Hugh can’t stop the thought: Is he crying just to fool Paul? Has he been playing this disgusting game without ever admitting it to himself? “I’m sorry,” he whispers and pushes away from Paul’s embrace. He wipes away his tears, he has to get it together. His legs feel weak, but he makes his way across the room.

“Hugh?”

“I’ll pay you back.” Hugh rummages his things for cash and hands some out to the general direction of Paul.

“What, no, no.” Paul moves closer again and seeks for Hugh’s eyes with his. He doesn’t get a response, so he takes Hugh’s hands into his own. Hugh flinches a bit at his touch, but he’s holding on tight. “Hugh. Let’s... Just, sit down. Let’s talk. Please.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing both my series for Valentine's, I've written them a while ago and they're just been sitting waiting for the final edit & posting. Hope you enjoy!  
> Continues right off last part's argument (babies don't fight ;;__;;)

“Hugh, please talk to me. I’m sorry I… That I got upset. I was just unsure, and nervous, okay, I’m not really mad at you.” Hugh suspects the last part’s at least partly a lie, but appreciates the effort. “I just want to know what you’re thinking.”

Hugh lets his head fall onto Paul’s shoulder. He can’t bring himself to look at the man just yet. His thoughts are still a mess, affected by so many conflicting emotions he doesn’t begin to understand.

“There’s nothing you could say that would be wrong, you know.”

No? Would Paul want to hear that this isn’t the first time he’s been interested in a client, but it’s the first time he’s actually caught feelings, and now he’s terrified? And because he’s terrified, he’d rather pretend it wasn’t happening? Wait, maybe he would. He would probably understand. Which makes him too good for Hugh. 

Paul’s holding his shoulders, gently rubbing circles on the skin with his thumbs. Hugh shakes his head, trying to physically get rid of the confusion. 

“Or, uhh,” Paul starts again, voice lower than before. “I can leave. We can forget this ever…”

Hugh can feel Paul’s hands pull away. “No, no, no,” He exhales, grabs Paul’s hands before they’re gone and presses them against his lips.

“Okay. Good, uh, I don’t want that either.” Paul’s tilting his head, looking for Hugh’s eyes. “I would like to try to make this work.”

Hugh lifts his head. Paul’s eyebrows are creased in the middle and heavily sloped.

“I don’t deserve you,” he whispers and averts his gaze again. Paul’s hands move to hold him firmly by the shoulders. He lets out almost a chuckle.

“What?”

Nothing.

“Hey, that’s… that’s not true. That’s so not true, Hugh. That’s how I feel about you.”

Hugh’s eyes shoot up, but he doesn’t say anything.

“At first, I absolutely didn’t understand what you saw in me,” Paul continues.

“That’s crazy.”

Paul looks at him and raises a brow meaningfully. “Exactly.”

Right, it’s the same sentiment, just reversed. 

“So, if you want, I would like to… I won’t be coming here anymore, right, and we can meet… elsewhere.” Talking about feelings isn’t either of their strong suits. Hugh nods. It might not be that simple, but for now, it’ll do.

Paul wraps his arms around Hugh and pulls him closer.

His presence is so solid, grounding Hugh like nothing ever has. His touch is firm and gentle and always right. His scent so familiar and soothing Hugh can feel his body relaxing. He takes a deep breath.

“I want that,” Hugh whispers against Paul’s chest. “I want to be with you.”

“I want that too.” Paul’s voice is steady.

Hugh doesn’t reply. He doesn’t know what to say. He’s elated and terrified at the same time. Paul doesn’t move, just holds onto him, and Hugh isn’t sure how much time passes in silence.

“So, uhh,” Paul starts. “Let me know if there’s anything I can do.”

Even if he knew what he needed, Hugh doesn’t have time to answer. His alarm goes off, telling them time’s up. Fuck. Paul’s getting up, and Hugh misses his touch before it’s even gone. He grabs Paul’s hand and stares at him with a heartbroken expression.

“Hugh…” Paul’s voice is full of remorse. “I have to go. The last thing I want is you getting in trouble because of me.”

Hugh couldn’t care less. He doesn’t care what happens. It’s just a job. Paul’s free hand rises to caress his cheek.

“Hey. I’ll wait for you, ok? We’ll talk more. But I gotta go.”

Hugh lets his grip loosen enough for Paul to pull his hand away. He cups Hugh’s face with both hands and leans in to lay a long kiss on his forehead.

Hugh’s left sitting in the empty room. He has just enough energy to cancel the last reservation of the night before flumping back on the bed.

An hour or so later, he gets up and is almost out of the door before realizing he must look like shit. If he goes out there looking like this, people will definitely talk. They’ll come up with the most horrible stories. He scrambles across the bed, grabs his phone and texts Cora.

She’s hard to convince, as well, but at least she does everything out of love. She cares. After she's done with her shift, Cora’s right there with Hugh. She hugs him, waits outside as he takes a quick shower and makes sure Hugh gets out with as little attention on him as possible. And she insists on walking him home. He isn’t sure if she’ll let him go with Paul, to be honest.

A couple blocks away, Paul’s waiting exactly where he said he’d be. His brows are steeply furrowed. He’s clearly uneasy with Cora there, fidgeting with his fingers. Hugh can’t blame him, as Cora’s staring at him like she might stab someone.

A moment passes in an awkward silence.

“Hi,” Paul greets in a low voice, eyes bouncing between Cora and Hugh. “I’m Paul,” he offers to shake hands with Cora. She looks at him with a piercing look, but responds.

“Cora.”

She turns to Hugh, who dodges the look by finding something seemingly interesting at his feet. 

“Hmh. Let’s go, shall we.” Cora starts walking, her heels hitting the ground echoing in the empty street.

Hugh barely speaks as they walk. He’s still confused, and now also embarrassed by the interrogation Cora’s putting Paul through. She asks questions as if she’s about to give her only son away; about where he’s from, what college did he go to, but also absurd questions like if he prefers strawberries over blueberries.

Paul is obviously uneasy, but does his best to answer truthfully. When it comes to work, he gets even more nervous, and just mutters “I can’t say much.”

Hugh manages to learn a few things he wasn’t aware of either, like that Paul spent 2 months on a space station doing research (on something that sounds completely alien). Hugh’s suddenly even more attracted to him.

They arrive at the intersection near Hugh’s place, and Cora looks at both of them, examining.

“Well, boys,” she smiles. “I’m gonna catch the train.”

Oh? She’s satisfied with the results she got? Hugh feels a wave of relief, and his body relaxes a little. He was expecting her to give Paul some final warning, at the very least. Instead, she just pats Hugh’s shoulder, smiles and waves goodbye.

The two of them are left standing in silence for a moment. Hugh sees Paul start tapping on the back of his hand and looks up at him. 

“I guess I should go, um, too,” Paul speaks in an unsure voice. Hugh inhales sharply. He doesn’t exactly have time to contemplate his next words.

“I thought you might come with me.”

Paul looks at him, blinking rapidly, lips slightly parted.

“Oh? Okay. I mean-- If that’s what you want.”

Hugh smiles an uncharacteristically shy smile and nods.

“Please.”

Hugh opens the door and gestures for Paul to enter.

“Welcome,” he says and kicks off his shoes. Paul looks around the narrow hallway in silence. Hugh steps past him and tries to establish eye connection, but Paul seems distracted by his own thoughts. Hugh’s exhausted. He strips off his shirt and throws it laying on a chair.

“Sorry, too tired for sex,” he says casually, quickly bringing Paul back to earth. Hugh sees him blush slightly. 

“Oh, I wasn’t--, I wasn’t expecting that,” Paul struggles. He’s still fully clothed, only having removed his shoes. Hugh’s down to his underwear. He walks into the bedroom, throws away the bed cover and crawls into bed. He sits, legs crossed, and looks at Paul who’s now standing at the door.

“You coming?”

Paul startles, hastily starts opening his shirt, and looks overall a little panicky.

“Yeah,” he manages to voice amid all that. Hugh watches him struggle removing his clothes for a while more, before he steps towards the bed and carefully kneels on the edge. Hugh’s about to fall asleep, but he forces out a smile, and gently tugs on Paul’s arm before flopping down in the sheets. He lays down next to him cautiously, and Hugh snuggles against his chest. He feels Paul’s arm wrap around him, and he’s sound asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Sometime during the morning, Paul shifts awake, and for a split second he’s confused about his whereabouts. He looks down at sleeping Hugh and sighs. He isn’t sure what to think. This is what he wanted, at least in theory, but he’s worried of the effects this relationship may have on their lives. He’s still not sure what the consequences could be for Hugh, and isn’t sure Hugh knows himself.

He looks around the dark room, not wanting to move. Last night he didn’t pay much attention to any details. The hall from the entrance had led straight into the room, and he only remembers shedding his clothes somewhere on the floor. He thinks about getting up to pick them up, but doesn’t want to wake Hugh. The room is quite tidy and in terms of furnishings, minimalistic. He can spot a few things that must’ve been quite expensive, though.

Hugh moves in his arms, pressing against his chest. A wave of nervousness washes over Paul. They’ve been in situations much more physically intimate, but navigating this new environment is going to be completely different. 

Hugh hums happily against his chest, and slips a hand under Paul’s shirt. Paul can feel his cheeks flushing.

“Um, g’morning,” he chuckles nervously.

“Mmh,” Hugh purrs as a response. He’s still groggy, but feels very comfortable and content against Paul’s body. 

“You feeling better?”

Better than yesterday, for sure.

“Yeah.”

His hands continue the exploration under the shirt, and he lifts his head to plant a kiss on Paul’s neck. And another. And a little nibble.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Paul asks in a somewhat serious tone. Hugh looks up at him, puzzled.

“I’m just enjoying,” he smiles.

Paul stares at him with an expression that makes Hugh’s brows furrow. He looks genuinely confused. Somewhat conflicted, too? Not what Hugh had expected, obviously. He leans on one arm and pushes himself up to hover above Paul.

“Are you okay?” He asks with audible concern.

“Yeah, it’s just… This is new,” Paul replies, avoiding eye contact.

“Paul, we’ve had sex.” Hugh would be amused if he wasn’t so worried. He can’t say he always understands the way Paul’s mind works.

“I know. But not…”

Not outside that one room. Not outside a very different relationship, a different dynamic. How did he not realize this. Of course Paul would react differently. He reacts to all emotions so rawly. He’s delicate, loving, wonderful.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to push,” Hugh says, hoping it sounds sincere, because it is.

Paul lifts himself up, places a hand on Hugh’s thigh and looks at him with a kind, tender smile. 

“It’s okay.”

“Do you have plans for today?” Hugh asks.

“None. You?”

“No.”

“I could stick around for a bit.”

Hugh smiles widely and without thinking about it too much, leans forward to kiss Paul. It’s peaceful, slow and warm. His eyes open slowly as he breaks the kiss.

Paul sits there frozen for a moment before his eyes flutter open and cheeks redden.

“That’s another thing,” he whispers.

“Oh, fuck,” Hugh lets out as he realizes that by this new standard, they also haven’t kissed before. It was familiar, and good, just now, but he understands how Paul might feel conflicted about it. “I’m sorry.”

“No, no,” Paul rapidly grabs Hugh’s arms. He stares deep into his eyes. “I liked it. Very much.”

Hugh lets out a relieved chuckle. He nods, looking for his next words.

“Okay. Just, promise to tell me if anything is wrong. Or, even, slightly not right. Tell me no.” 

Paul’s eyes close slowly as he nods.

“Of course.” A grin lifts on his face. “Although I’m not sure I _can_ say no to you.”

Hugh chuckles, and is about to protest, but Paul cups his face and brings their lips together, smiling into the kiss. Hugh can't help smiling himself and kisses back, wrapping his arms around Paul's neck. He can’t wait for all the other times they’ll get to do that.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Ahh! I'm excited!
> 
> You know how all the other chapters are relatively short? Well, this is 3K of fluff-talking-about-feelings-smut. I hope it lives up to expectations.  
> And yes this is the last part of this part! But there will be a sequel. I just felt like this was a natural point to separate them, and I need a little break from publishing 2 series. I have started writing the sequel but not sure when it'll come out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW.  
> Mention of STI’s. (This is an AU taking place around year 2100. I imagine there’s less risk, better care, but it’s not eradicated completely. I hope this makes sense.)

“Paul,” Hugh whispers in his ear. “Relax.”

Paul lets out a frustrated sigh, and leans his head on Hugh’s chest.

They’re laying on Hugh’s couch, Paul on top of Hugh, after a weird and hectic day. Soon after they’d woken up, Paul had gotten a call from work, to go in despite it being a Saturday. He’d had to run home for a fresh change of clothes, and then to work. Some four, five hours later, he was right back behind Hugh’s door.

Paul’s clearly tense in Hugh’s embrace. No wonder, after what went on yesterday, and the sudden change in plans today. So much has happened in the past 24 hours. 

Hugh strokes Paul’s back gently, runs a hand through the blonde hair and kisses his temple.

“We don’t need to do anything for the rest of the day. We can just stay here.” He would really like that. He wants to spend time with Paul,  _ really _ spend time with him. So far they’ve been able to only spend a few hours together at a time. Except for last night, but they were asleep for most of it. That had been extremely nice too, though.

“Hngh,” Paul grunts and digs his fingers onto Hugh’s sides. “There’s just one problem.”

Oh? Hugh frowns at the possibilities. Paul’s snuggling against his neck, playing with the seams of his t-shirt… It feels so nice, he would give up anything to just stay like they are.

Paul’s hand slips between their bodies, under Hugh’s shirt. Didn’t he just get flustered this morning when Hugh did the same? Hugh turns his look at him, but his face is buried in his neck, ears flushed with red. Hugh smiles to himself.

“...you,” Paul mumbles against his skin.

“What?” Hugh asks in the gentlest tone possible.

“I want you.”

Hugh lets out a soft huff, and presses his cheek against Paul’s hair, inhaling his scent.

“Honey, I’m all yours,” he purrs.

Paul lifts his head just enough to meet Hugh’s eyes. He looks pensive for a moment, his brows creasing ever so slightly. Then, slowly, he presses his lips on Hugh’s, soft and sweet. 

Hugh hums happily into the kiss. He’s more than happy to give the man whatever he needs. He runs his hands down Paul’s spine, making him shudder. Paul moves on to kiss his neck and nibble on his earlobe. He gets quite into it, which Hugh doesn’t mind at all – and then stops abruptly.

Paul breathes shakily next to Hugh’s ear, who turns his head to look at him with a gentle, slightly worried expression. 

“Paul?” Hugh raises his hand to caress Paul’s cheek.

“Yeah.”

“You want me to…?” He’s cut short by Paul lifting his weight off him and sitting up, pulling him by his shoulders to do the same. Paul adjusts his position to sit on the couch, their legs intertwined, and never lets go of Hugh’s shoulders.

“Maybe like this?” Paul asks, and Hugh’s not sure if he expects an answer.

“Sure.”

“So that we’re...” he gestures with his hand in between their bodies. “On the same level? No, that sounds stupid.”

Hugh stares at the man, trying to catch his train of thought. Paul cups his face and gives him a wet kiss.

“Hm,” he says, still very close to Hugh’s face. “Yeah. This works.”

“Are you conducting experiments?” Hugh can’t help the amusement dripping through his voice. Paul raises a brow. 

“I guess I am,” he shrugs. “You comfortable?”

“Yes,” Hugh shifts his leg just a little bit. “Very.”

He waits for Paul to make the next move. The man is so brilliantly thoughtful, making sure Hugh’s okay, no matter the situation. He can take all the time he needs.

Hugh realizes he’s staring at Paul’s lips quite intensely. Surely, he notices that, because he wraps his arms around Hugh and brings their lips together. God, kissing him is heavenly. His touch is sweet, but growing hungrier by the second. Hugh dares to open his lips into the kiss, and Paul answers by doing the same. His tongue traces Hugh’s lips, then enters his mouth, hot and demanding. Hugh instinctively thrusts his hips up, shifting his position onto Paul’s lap.

Paul doesn’t seem to plan on stopping. His hands have made their way under the hem on Hugh’s shirt, tightly holding him by the waist. He tilts his head into the kiss, and his tongue pushes further. Hugh answers and grinds his hips against Paul’s groin.

Paul lets out a low moan. They catch their breath for a second, foreheads pressed together. Hugh runs his hands down Paul’s chest, and carefully lifts the hem of his shirt.

“Should this come off?” he asks playfully.

“Mm-h,” Paul answers, lets go of Hugh and raises his arms above his head as Hugh removes the shirt. The hands are quickly back on Hugh’s body, pulling his shirt up as well. 

The shirt comes off, Paul’s hands land back on Hugh’s waist and Hugh examines Paul’s expression closely. He’s looking down, at Hugh’s chest, seemingly preoccupied with thought.

“Paul.” He doesn’t look up. “We don’t have to.”

Blue eyes are quickly staring at him intensely, pupils big and brows in that tiny adorable furrow they do.

“I want to,” Paul whispers.

“Okay.”

Paul goes on before Hugh has a chance to.

“If you want to.” His voice is small and he’s averted his gaze again.

Hugh is quite baffled with the situation. He thought he was being, well, clear about his intentions this time. 

“Paul, I want to. I- I know I don’t always say things clear enough, okay, so… I want this. I want to be with you, in every sense.” His hands lay on Paul’s chest, and he tilts his head to catch Paul’s eyes. Paul looks at him under his lashes, and Hugh gives him his best smile.

“I wouldn’t have invited you here otherwise. I wouldn’t have… made any kind of attempt to get your attention, if I didn’t honestly want it. I hope you know that.”

Paul’s quiet for a moment.

“I know.” The corners of his mouth twitch upwards. “You wanted my attention?”

“Obviously,” Hugh smiles. 

A little smirk appears on Paul’s face. His hands slide over Hugh’s buttocks and he pulls him closer on his lap. Hugh cups his face and brings them together to share a fond kiss.

Hugh is careful not to push Paul too much too quickly, but the touches and kisses are making him quite impatient. He intends to move his hips just a little, but ends up thrusting his erection against Paul’s stomach quite roughly. He breaks the kiss for a breath and chance to see how Paul reacts. He doesn’t seem to mind, going on to plant kisses on Hugh’s collarbones, hands still on his ass, propping him up.

Hugh runs his hands up Paul’s neck, into his hair, and buries his face in it too. One of Paul’s hands wanders up his back, then crosses to the front, brushing over the waistband of Hugh’s pants. He slips a finger under it and tugs slightly, making Hugh gasp softly. Hugh guides Paul’s chin up and kisses him with tongue. Paul traces his abs and chest and rubs his thumb over Hugh’s nipple.

Hugh runs his hands down Paul’s arms, over his belly button, to the seam of his pants. He fiddles with the button before leaning away just enough to ask: “Can I?”

“Yeah,” Paul exhales under his breath. Hugh opens the button and zipper to Paul’s pants with one swift movement and slides his hand in between the pants and the underwear. Paul lets out a shaky breath.

There’s not much room for movement in Paul’s pants, especially in the position they’re in right now, and Hugh is getting uncomfortable too. Hugh squeezes him gently, leans on the backrest of the couch and his hand slides out of Paul’s pants as he gets up.

There’s a hint of disappointment on Paul’s face, which Hugh finds adorable. 

“Bed?” Paul voices, unsure, as Hugh takes a step away. He’s just reaching for the lube on the shelf next to the couch.

“Here is good,” Hugh replies and drops down his pants. “Is here good?”

“Yeah,” Paul answers, flustered. Hugh is now standing directly in front of him, in his underwear.

“Get up,” Hugh instructs, offering Paul a hand. Paul does as he’s told and stands up, very close to Hugh. Hugh smiles at him gently, grabs a hold of his hips and turns them around, sitting on the couch himself, Paul now in front of him. He can feel the heat radiating from Paul’s body, and his ribcage is rising and lowering rapidly. Hugh looks up to him, asking for permission. Paul gives the slightest nod.

Hugh gently grabs and pulls down Paul’s pants. His hands come back up and trace the seams of Paul’s underwear, glancing up to him again. Paul’s hands land on the back of Hugh’s neck and stroke the short hair there.

Hugh slides his thumbs under the band of the underwear and pulls them down while planting a soft kiss on Paul’s belly. He holds him tightly by his hips and kisses the tip of his erect cock. Paul shudders audibly, and his hands in Hugh’s hair tense, tugging on it just the slightest bit. Hugh doesn’t mind, he quite likes it, actually. He grins to himself and slides his lips over Paul’s tip, taking him in his mouth.

Paul lets out a stifled groan. Hugh’s mouth is warm and wet and now moving further down, almost reaching his base. He cups Paul’s balls, summoning another moan. He swirls his tongue around, bops his head up and down a couple more times and turns to look up at Paul. Hugh makes a show of dragging his tongue slowly along the shaft, releases him and grins. 

“Oh, fu-”

“Come here,” Hugh tugs on Paul’s wrist.

Paul steps out of the pants still around his ankles. Hugh lays back on the couch, lifts his hips up and removes his underwear. He throws them on the floor and leans on his elbows.

It’s nothing Paul hasn’t seen before, but he can’t help but stare at the heaving chest and the firm abs holding up his body. And a little below that, too.

Hugh reaches to the table next to the sofa, grabs the bottle of lube he placed there earlier and sits up. He takes Paul’s hand, guides him to sit down in front of him and gives a quick peck on his lips.

“Paul. We, um, get tested regularly at work. And, well, you know the rules, we always use protection and we’re strict about it and... Anyway. If you want, only if you want, we can leave the condom out.”

Paul stares at him and blushes. He considers it for a moment. More than anything, it would suggest Hugh wants to commit to the relationship. His ears burn hot and he bites his lip at the thought.

“Only if you want,” Hugh repeats gently. “Sorry if I ruined the moment.”

“No,” Paul manages to sound quite calm despite his heart beating like crazy. “That’s umm… You’d do that for me.” It’s not really a question, more of an observation. Hugh tilts his head.

“Yeah,” he replies and strokes Paul’s hair.

“I’m clear too. Never had a problem, even less…” His voice fades out towards the end. “And uhh.”

Paul buries his face against Hugh’s shoulder, cheeks still burning and his erection making itself known again. He shifts uncomfortably and places a hand on Hugh’s thigh. It lands a little higher than he planned.

“Do you want to go on?” Hugh asks with a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

“Yeah,” Paul mumbles against his neck. “You’re so fucking hot,” he exhales and squeezes Hugh’s upper thigh tightly.

Hugh lifts Paul’s chin up and brings their eyes level. He smiles the most wonderful smile, tilts his head, closes his eyes and brings their lips together. Every kiss still feels new, different, like a first kiss, almost. It tingles your lips and your toes, makes your heart beat and the hair on your skin rise.

Paul answers eagerly, tilting his head in the opposite direction, breathing Hugh in and lifting his other hand to hold him by the waist. He gently pulls Hugh closer. Hugh’s hands leave Paul’s hair and he wraps around his upper body. His lips part and Paul’s tongue swiftly enters. Paul moves his hand further up the thigh, his thumb pressing into the warm curve of Hugh’s groin.

Hugh lets out a low moan and pulls away from the kiss, just barely. He thrusts his hips forward, more firmly into Paul’s touch. Paul looks at him, one eyebrow raised, responds with another thorough kiss and his hand moves to grip around Hugh. Hugh lets out a whimper as his dick twitches at the attention it’s getting.

“Paul,” Hugh breathes. “Do me.”

It’s Paul’s dick that twitches now, accompanied with a nonsensical sound he makes. Hugh’s basically on his lap again, breathing heavily next to his ear, planting little kisses on his skin. Paul reaches for the lube Hugh dropped somewhere on the couch, finds it and grabs it as Hugh nibbles on his earlobe.

Hugh pulls back and their eyes meet, accompanied with heavy breaths from both men. Paul’s tightly holding on to the bottle of lube, hesitant. Hugh smiles tenderly and brushes his cheek.

“Honey,” he whispers. “I want you. Inside me. Please.”

Paul’s eyes shoot up in excitement and he kisses Hugh eagerly, pushing him down on the couch. The lube clicks open, Paul bites Hugh’s lower lip and pulls back, eyes dark. 

Hugh watches intently as lube pours down Paul’s fingers. He throws the bottle aside and holds Hugh by the hip, glancing up and down. Hugh bends his legs, and Paul’s hand slides in between them, lube-covered, resting on the entrance.

He reaches for Paul’s shoulders and looks into his eyes encouragingly. Paul pushes a finger in and maintains eye contact. His pretty pink lips are ever so slightly parted, shaky breaths escaping him.

“You good?”

“Oh, yes.”

Paul leans down and kisses Hugh as he works him open. A small moan escapes Hugh as a second finger enters, and he wraps his legs around Paul. A hand wanders down Paul’s torso to find him fully erect.

“Hugh…”

“Just kiss me.”

He does as he’s told. Their bodies press together, lips meet and tongues wander, and Paul’s hands move skillfully and it’s getting hot and hard and there’s lube on Paul’s thighs and their dicks press together and there’s more fingers now-

“Ohh, fuck,” Hugh cries out loud. “Yes...”

Hugh notices how much Paul radiates warmth as he pushes halfway up and looks at Hugh with a needy expression. His eyes travel down in between them and his fingers push apart inside Hugh and pull almost all the way out.

“Ready?”

“Yeah.”

Paul’s fingers slide out and cup Hugh’s balls. He grips around himself with his other hand, and Hugh watches with excitement. It’s so liberating to be able to admit how hot he finds Paul, and to watch him without any restraints, to tell him how good it feels to be touched and to touch him. That kind of honesty is powerful. It’s vast. Intense. Exhilarating.

“Aahhh!”

Paul pushes into him, strong and gentle and loving, towering over him and filling him with pleasure. 

It shows on Paul’s face too, eyes fluttering shut and brows creasing in a slight frown before a pleased, deep exhale.

His hands move to the back of Hugh’s thighs, pressing into the skin and positioning himself better. Hugh’s fingers place behind Paul’s neck and he pulls him closer.

“You’re gorgeous,” Hugh whispers and kisses Paul on the corner of his mouth.

Paul squeezes Hugh’s thighs and slowly wedges himself deeper. Hugh hums in satisfaction and pulls Paul in for a kiss. As they separate, Paul starts rocking back and forth, staring at Hugh intensely. 

Delicate moans and whispers and the scent of euphoria fill the air. Hugh’s legs are wrapped around Paul and their hands are wandering anywhere they can reach, caressing and stroking warm skin.

Hugh makes sure to voice every endearment that crosses his mind, whispering sweet words that make Paul blush and kiss him.

“Is this distracting?” Hugh asks breathlessly.

“No...”

“Want me to stop?”

“No.”

Paul leans his head against Hugh’s chest, breathes heavily and stops moving. Hugh runs his hands through blonde hair.

“Babe, you okay?”

“Mm-h, yeah,” Paul mumbles and kisses Hugh’s pecks. “Just a second.”

When he lifts his head, Hugh smiles gently and caresses his cheek. 

“Um,” Paul’s hands play along Hugh’s sides. “Mind rolling over?”

Hugh absolutely doesn’t mind. He carefully pulls away and rolls onto his side. Paul’s hand lands on his hip, stops his movement and he leans down.

“There,” he says, kisses Hugh’s temple and strokes his hair. “ _ There _ ,” he whispers again, almost inaudibly.

Paul slides his hands down Hugh’s side and grabs the lube. He showers Hugh with kisses and pushes in again, hot and throbbing.

“Mm,” Hugh mumbles into a kiss that lands on his lips. He wonders if Paul’s been paying attention to his reactions to different positions before, because…

“Oh, god,” Hugh lets out as Paul thrusts his hips. He’s propping Hugh’s leg up against his body, fucking him sideways. It feels heavenly, skin against skin, hitting him just right over and over. The pace fastens. 

Hugh doesn’t need to hold any reaction back. Paul’s sending shivers through his body, making him pant and moan and squeeze his eyes shut just to open them again to watch the man. He’s gripping onto Hugh sternly, holding him in place and panting.

He pulls halfway out more slowly this time, then pushes back in with overwhelming determination.

“Oh, yes!”

“You’re-- fucking perfect, Hugh...”

“Ahh, feels good.”

“Hng, fuck, your ass is amazing...”

Paul’s hand slides down Hugh’s thigh and grips around his erection that twitches in his touch, more sensitive than Hugh had realized. He lets out a loud moan and a drop of precum drips onto Paul’s fingers.

Paul’s now more curled up against Hugh’s side than sitting up, one hand propping him up and the other jerking Hugh off as he’s still ramming into him and making him see stars.

Hugh glances over his shoulder, blue eyes meet his and Paul shifts to kiss him, wet and sloppy and filled with gasps. But it’s honest, and all their emotions are dripping through. 

Paul groans and flumps on his side, arms wrapped around Hugh and his lips on his neck. His movements grow shallower, he buries his face against Hugh’s back and whimpers. His hand on Hugh’s dick never stops, and he comes accompanied with a soft cry and he jerks Hugh off and kisses his neck and Hugh moans into the dusky room. His head is a mess and he’s just so happy and content and fuck, that feels good…

“Paul!”

He shakes and Paul holds him and liquid gushes to his stomach and drips to the couch.

“Babe.” 

“Mmh.”

“That was good.

“Yeah.”

“You’re so good to me.”

Paul looks at him with brows creased. Hugh smiles and brings their lips together in a peaceful, sweet kiss that lingers on. They’re half sitting, half lying on the couch, holding each other.

“And you’re so hot,” Hugh goes on. Paul squints his eyes in a dismissive gesture. 

“Says you.”

Hugh grins and leans his head against Paul’s chest. Everything feels peaceful. It’s a very welcome feeling, after so much uncertainty and turmoil and just… confusing emotions. It’s not confusing anymore. Being held by Paul feels right. His scent is Hugh’s favourite scent and the color of his eyes is his favourite color. 

_ Everything will work out. _


End file.
